Content on websites often include authorship information. For example, an article may include a byline listing entities that authored the article. However, the authorship information may not be accurate or may not be valid. For example, an article may include authorship information asserting that a particular entity authored the article when in fact the article was not authored by the particular entity. Inaccuracies and/or invalidity of authorship information cause inaccuracies when obtaining search results and/or confusion to users when the search results are presented. Thus, it would be desirable to confirm authorship of content in website so that the entities that authored the content are properly identified.